


Finding Time (Uncut)

by MustardGal



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Not to be taken seriously, and I decided to post it because it gave me a good laugh, and he knows nothing of Dragon Age, and this was his response, my boyfriend discovered I wrote fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustardGal/pseuds/MustardGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and the Inquisitor stop by an inn and finally have some time to themselves.  Written by my boyfriend who has absolutely no knowledge of Dragon Age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Time (Uncut)

**Finding Time - The Uncut Version**

A sudden cold had befallen Skyhold. Snow began to fall as the sky slowly turned pure white. It was night, but the reflection of the snow against the sky illuminated Skyhold. Dorian and Lavellan quickly rushed to a nearby lodge. They were greeted by the Innkeeper.

"Good thing you two made it in when you did; I only have one room left! It would be terrible to be stuck out there tonight" the Innkeeper proclaimed.

Dorian reached for his pouch, but was stopped by the Innkeeper. "Your money is no good here. This is on the house." The Innkeeper grinned at Inquisitor Lavellan. His heroic actions had reached Skyhold, and had earned him the respect and gratitude of the Innkeeper. He handed Dorian the key to the room. "Second floor, third door on the left. I'll bring you two dinner later".

Dorian and Lavellan dropped their weapons once they were in the room. Levallen started to take off his breast guard when he caught Dorian's eyes, focused on his chest.

"Interested in my guard, Dorian? This might look good on you," Lavellan chuckled.

"You're right, I would look rather sexy in it. It would probably look better on me than you," Dorian laughed.

Lavellan's voice changed to a more irritable tone. "Are you calling me ugly-in-armor, Dorian? Watch your tongue. You are an optional pawn in our journey. I only _choose_ to keep you around because you...have your uses.”

Dorian smirked. "I wonder which...uses you are referring to..." Dorian unhooked the rest of his armor.

It has been days since Dorian and Lavellan reached a town. He felt his passion for Dorian growing with each passing hour. He walked over and unbuckled his leather pants. As they dropped to the ground, so did something else. Dorian's 3-foot manhood hit the ground with a sound similar to a wet mop. This is the first time Lavellan had seen a male penis of this size. He wasn't sure how to handle it. He attempted to lift it with one hand, but the weight was too much for him. It was heavier than the burden of saving Thedas. With two hands, he was able to grip the massive behemoth and raise it off the floor.

"Too bad I can't use magic to increase the size of my mouth," Lavellan whispered.

As their night of passion continued, their window became completely steamed. It were soon covered with white snow, which was symbolism for what might be covering Levallen's face.

~To Be Continued

 

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this because I can.


End file.
